1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic device having near field communication (NFC) application function, which can be worn on the wrist.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, application using NFC technology is very popular. A physical card having NFC module can integrate with several different applications, such as bus card, credit card, access card, bank card and membership card, which brings a great convenience to people's daily life. Thus, making the existing NFC applications more convenient and safer has caused widespread concern.